


i care for you still ( and i will forever )

by kuviraapologist



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Exes to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, but she wouldn’t tell her that, but today was good, calling your ex in the middle of the night, drunk phone calls, korra is drunk, korra misses her, korras been having a shitty month, korvira exes, soft, yes kuvira is still in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuviraapologist/pseuds/kuviraapologist
Summary: Korra wants to tell Kuvira about her day.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored so i wrote this.  
> also it was written in one sitting and i only read through it once so if there’s typos... my bad

Korra was drunk. So fucking trashed that she couldn't even remember how she'd gotten home. Maybe Asami had dropped her off, or Mako, or Bolin, god it could've been anybody. She closed her eyes for a few minutes before leaning back onto the couch and sighing, she already felt like she was going to be sick. This is why she shouldn't drink, because she has no control, she doesn't know when to stop. Of course, she'd never admit that out loud.

After minutes of laying on the couch trying to recall the events that had just taken place, she stood up and walked towards her bedroom. She didn't bother turning on any of the lights as she slipped out of her little black dress and heals, dropping down onto the bed. There was so much left that she needed to do tonight for work in the morning, and she needed a shower. But she couldn't bring herself to move. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and think about her day. Her wonderful, beautiful day.

It's been so long since she could say that she genuinely had a good day, but today she finally could. And there's only one person important enough in her life that she hasn't said a word to about it. Because that's not who they are anymore, is it? She can't just call her up and tell her about her day? She can't call to check in, and she knows that she won't be getting any of those calls either. Suddenly this perfect day is starting to turn.

Korra knows she shouldn't let a break up have this affect on her, seriously, she's her own person, with or without a significant other.

But Kuvira was never just a significant other, was she?

Korra groans, running her palms down her face and pulling out her phone. _Fuck this_. She thought. _Why can't I call her?_

Her number still in her phone, uncalled for over a month. Her finger hovers over the button for a second before ultimately pressing it.

She feels confident now. Because she's Korra and she can do whatever the hell she wants. And if she wants to talk to her ex girlfriend, then dammit, she's gonna talk to her ex girlfriend.

_You have no control, Korra_. She can hear it so clearly in her voice. Kuvira's soft, yet dominating voice. She always knew Korra's limits, always watched out for her, never let her get too drunk. And here she is, laying on her bed, out of her damn mind.

A few rings before it picks up. "Korra?" She answers the phone, sounding both concerned and confused.

All that confidence is gone. _Fuck_. She thinks. _Why the hell did I do this?_

"Hi." She finds herself whispering.

It's silent for a few minutes, then, "Why did you call me?" She doesn't sound mad. Just confused.

"I—" Why did she do this again? "I wanted to tell you about my day." As soon as she finishes the sentence, she wants to drop the phone and never look at it again. She sounds so stupid, so... so drunk. Can she tell that Korras drunk? Of course she can.

Kuvira doesn't say anything for a few minutes, again. Korra can hear steady breathing though, so she doesn't say anything either.

Then finally, "Okay." Korra literally feels butterflies in her stomach when the next words leave her mouth, "Tell me about your day then."

"Oh." She was not expecting that. "Okay."

So she does. She tells her everything. How she woke up before her alarm went off, how she took an extra long shower just because she actually had the time. She told her about how Naga, her dog, had finally starting eating again after a week of being sick. She smiled during the story of buying her parents anniversary gifts and how the cashier had completely butchered her dads name and then apologized like 30 times. She took a long walk and decided that she wanted to get plastered tonight, then proceeded to call up Mako, Bolin, and Asami. She told her how she listened to music while getting ready and how she laughed all night long.

"And I was so happy." She ended it, wiping the single tear that fell down her cheek.

"It sounds like it was a good day." Her voice sounded so raspy and sleepy and sexy and Korra would be a damn liar if she said it didn't do things to her.

"The best."

Korra didn't know where this conversation was going, or how to keep it going. But she was already here, and she was drunk so if this backfires, at least she can blame it on that. "Vira?" She whispered, feeling herself cringe at the annoying nickname that she used to always use for her. "Yeah?"

_I miss you_. That's what she was going to say. And she almost did, but wasn't it Kuvira who had left her? She didn't want to put her in more of an uncomfortable situation than she already had. So instead, "Goodnight," was all that came out.

"Goodnight Korra." She didn't know if she was going to remember this in the morning, but she hoped she did. She hoped she remembered this moment, where she knew that no matter how long they'd been apart, there would always be some piece of them still connected. Maybe that piece of them will eventually pull them back together.

But for now, she hangs up the phone and curls up under her blankets, letting sleep take over.


	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine’s day!!
> 
> take a shot every time it says the word 'vulnerable'

Korra woke up to a knock on her door, she sprung up in her bed, regretting it almost immediately as a headache set it. She pressed her palm to her forehead and sat there for a minute. It was too bright in her room, she felt like she was going to puke. Another knock. She groaned as she slowly slid off the bed. Making her way to the door, she could feel a slight, cold breeze. Looking down, she realized, she must have stripped before going to bed last night. And that whoever was at her door, probably didn't want to see her half naked.

Without moving too fast, she grabbed a shirt and shorts out of her dresser and threw them on. Another knock.

"I'm coming." She called. The floor was cold under her bare feet and in the living room, Naga was sleeping on the couch, peacefully. She wished that were her.

She swung the door open, revealing the last person she thought she'd see today. The look on the woman's face was nothing more than relieved, she let out a sigh as she scanned Korra. "You look like shit."

She couldn't even find words as she stared at Kuvira. Her hair messy and thrown up into a bun, her clothes still wrinkled and worn, showing that she hadn't changed from what she slept in, and yet, she took Korra's breath away. They stared at each other a minute too long before she felt the weight of last night at the pit of her stomach and ran towards the bathroom.

Faint footsteps followed behind.

As she spilled the never ending contents of her stomach into the toilet, she felt Kuvira pull her hair back. She didn't know how long she was puking, but at some point, she could feel Kuvira lightly running a hand over her back. It wasn't much, but it was taking her mind off the slight pain as she dry heaved. Tears brimming the corner of her eyes as she let up the last bit, falling back against the bathtub and wiping her mouth.

She couldn't even look up at her, she felt so embarrassed, completely exposed in this moment.

Kuvira doesn't say anything, just quietly steps around Korra and turns on the water. Korra watches her, knowing exactly what she's doing. She goes into the hall and grabs out a towel, placing it on the sink. She leaves the room again, she's gone for a few minutes, but when she comes back, she's holding a glass of water and a pill, which Korra assumes is aspirin.

Still, no words spoken when she drops to her knees in front of Korra and starts to peel off her clothing.

Korra obliges, knowing that she does need a bath right now. She's still confused on why Kuvira is even here, but she can't bring herself to speak.

She leaves her alone in the tub, and Korra leans her head on the wall, allowing the warm water to engulf her.

She goes slow, washing her body, her hair, her face. She feels more awake than she did before, her headache is still there, but not as bad as when she first woke up. When she climbs out, she wraps the towel around her body and takes the aspirin, chugging the water. She hadn't realized how dry her mouth was until she drank it. She took out her toothbrush and scrubbed until she could no longer taste the puke in her mouth.

It was quiet in the apartment, a part of her wondered if Kuvira had left. She made her way to her bedroom, throwing on some different clothes that didn't smell like alcohol or throw up. her hair was still dripping as turned around and noticed something that was different from when she woke up. Her bed was made, the clothes from last night were folded neatly at the bottom of her bed.

She walked out into the living room, Naga was at her food bowl, which was freshly filled. And in the kitchen was Kuvira.

"Hey." It came out quiet and unsure.

Kuvira looked up from her phone, her face softening when their eyes met. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"What're you doing here?" She didn't mean for it to come off harsh, but when Kuvira flinched, just barely, she knew it had.

"You called me." She replied simply. Which almost made Korra laugh, "I called you? I was sleeping until you knocked-"

"No, I mean last night." _Oh_. "I was going to come over after we hung up but...I didn't know how you would feel about that. I couldn't sleep, I just needed-" _to make sure you were okay._ But she didn't say that, just looked down at her hands and waited for Korra to say something. Anything.

"I called you last night?" She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Because she didn't remember this. She could've said anything to her, she could've completely embarrassed herself. Had she told Kuvira something she shouldn't have?

She nodded, "I don't-" But she stopped herself, because as the words started to leave her mouth, she remembered. She remembered wanting to tell her about her day, she remembered almost telling her that she missed her; she remembered the single tear that fell down her cheek. "Oh."

"I'm sorry that I just showed up. But I was worried and..." She trailed off. Korra could see that she wanted to say more, but stopped herself. This was how Kuvira was when they first met, scared to talk to her. Scared to open up to her. It took Korra so long to peel back all those layers, to finally get Kuvira to understand that she didn't want her in pieces, she wanted all of her. And now they're back to square one.

"I'm sorry I called you."

"You don't have to apologize for that."

"But I want to. It was stupid and immature, and I didn't mean to put you in that situation." _I didn't mean to worry you._

Kuvira nodded, but didn't say anything.

Korra studied her face, the face that she had studied many times before. But right now, it seems to her, that she is looking at someone else entirely. And even with her messy hair and tired gaze, she was still as beautiful as ever. Still the person Korra felt must vulnerable around, still the arms Korra craved at night. Kuvira and her soft and reassuring voice, she missed her smile and her laugh, she missed the way she loved Naga and the way her parents loved her. She missed the way her eyes watched her, memorizing her down to the very last detail. She missed her kiss and her touch. She missed her and everything that came with.

And some days, like right now, she wonders how she truly lives without her. Not because she doesn't think she can function without her, but because she wants her there. And Korra knows better than anyone that she lets the things she wants consume her.

"You don't have to stay." Their eyes met again, "Thank you, though. For you know..."The gestured towards her room, referring to the made bed and folded clothes.

Kuvira smiled softly, sending a wave of emotions through Korra. "It was no problem." Both of their faces screaming that there's more to say, more that they want to say. Who knew it'd be Kuvira who cracked first, "You know I'd do anything for you."

She said it so calmly, that Korra thinks she might have misheard her. It sends tingles throughout her entire body, then suddenly she's very aware of her headache. She needs to sit down. She needs more water. She needs—she wants Kuvira more than anything in world right now.

But it has to be Kuvira who wants her too, because she doesn't know how she feels about her right now. She's the one who left Korra, she's the one who showed up here.

_But you're the one who called her._

"Or...or you could stay." It's almost a whisper, and she's surprised that Kuvira even heard it.

Her eyes fall from Korra, down to her hands. She's fiddling, and Korra recognizes her nervousness. She wants to, she can see it in her face, but she's fighting it.

She starts walking towards her, Korra is frozen in place, not knowing what she's doing. She stops inches away from her, her face tender and loving, she settles her hand on korra's cheek. Her thumb glides gently across her cheek, wiping the tears Korra didn't even know were there and then she presses her lips to her forehead. "I shouldn't, though." She whispers.

She goes to back away, but instinctively, Korra grabs her hand as she moves it from her cheek. Their eyes lock, and there's something so familiar in Kuvira's eyes that she can't help but crumble beneath it. They're so naturally entwined that the moment their lips touch, their bodies are in sync. It hasn't been that long, but it still feels like forever since they were this vulnerable with anybody. Completely letting their emotions take control of the situation.

Korra can't think of anything but Kuviras hands touching her skin. The way they are now and the way they used to. She remembers the nights where they'd get lost in each other, slowly and methodically taking each other apart. The way she kissed every part of her, took her all in, piece by piece. Whispered sweet nothingness into her ear, and loved her more than she's ever been loved before. She still feels that from her now, even as they're not together.

Even as Kuvira pulls away.

"Korra..." But she can see it on her face, she doesn't want to stop. She wants Korra just as much as Korra wants her.

The night it all ended flashes in her mind.

_"You don't need to be scared, Vira." Korra whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Kuvira's ear. "I'm not going to-" Kuvira cut her off with a kiss, in that moment, Korra knew what was coming next. Already, the tears were forming._

_"I'm sorry. I just—I can't." I can't let you break my heart, I can't hand over the most vulnerable part of me, I can't love you and then lose you. So I'll leave first._

_Korra didn't know what else to say, so she said nothing and let Kuvira walk out of the door. And she regretted it, if she had just something, anything, this could have all been prevented. All she needed to do was tell her that it's okay to be vulnerable around someone, that she didn't have to be so closed off with her, that there was nothing she could do that would make Korra love her any less._

_She knew it from the moment she met her, that this relationship would not be the easiest. That Kuvira would always have a hard time opening up and letting herself be vulnerable with Korra. But She wanted her anyway. She wanted the parts of her that she hid, the parts of her that were scared to love. She wanted to take those parts and love them with everything in her. And she was so close. But for the past two weeks, she could see Kuvira becoming distant, closing back up._

"Don't go again." She sounded so desperate, but she didn't care. If this is what it takes to show Kuvira that she wants her, than so be it. Vulnerability is part of what they have, and Korra can embrace that fully. She likes showing Kuvira parts of her that no one else gets to see. The vulnerable, the sad, the sappy, all of it. She wants Kuvira to know her from the inside out. "I want you to stay."

It's working, though. She can see it in her eyes, the part of her that wants to stay too. Korra grabs either side of her face and pulls her back in for another kiss, this one slow and soft. She can taste the saltiness of Kuvira's tears. She doesn't pull away as she disconnects their lips and starts kissing her face, kissing away the tears. Her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, until Kuviras a smiling, flustered mess.

"I love you, Kuvira. Still." She says, then pulls away fully, meeting her eyes. "Always."

"You make it so hard to walk away from you." She said, but she laughed, leaning her head into Korra's shoulder.

"Don't walk away then." Her hand slid onto her back, pulling her closer. Korra felt Kuviras hands gently touch her waist, and then the soft touch of her lips on her shoulder, and then her neck, and then her jaw, and Korra couldn't even think straight at this point.

She stopped right before she got to her mouth, "Korra?"

"Yeah?" She said breathlessly.

Kuvira's lips weren't even an inch away when she whispered, "I love you too." Then she kisses her softly one more time, then again, and again, and again. And who knows how long they're kissing for but it doesn't matter but they're here and there's so much love in the air between them that they can't stop. Their kisses are so desperate and needy that their bodies curve into each other, fitting perfectly. The grip on her waist is no longer gentle, but rough and pressing, Korra can feel her fingertips against her skin.

There is nothing else. Nothing else exists in this moment except each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know how to write couples getting back together so pls excuse the mess this story was 😭✋


End file.
